Missions
Mark missions related to plots or villains with a '>' WELCOME TO FORMADS MEATBAG... NOW LOGGING IN... Normal General Mission: Catch Pokemon! -We don't care how you get them as long as you don't take them from one of us. Business hasn't taken off quite yet on the illegitimate side of things, find us some pokemon to start breeding and selling! (Can be taken multiple times) [] Hotel Castelia! -A the request of several operatives plans have been drafted for the acquisition and operation of TR's very own hotel, a team of three operative are to head out to the largest hotel in the city and appropriate it accordingly. While use of force is authorized without proper documents the hotel can't legally be TR's so acquiring said documents is top priority. [] Fight Club! -Word on the streets is an underground fighting ring specializing in fighting types is being held in Castelia. Needless to say running illegal operations in Castelia without paying proper dues to TR is unacceptable. Orders are to infiltrate the fighting ring, destroy the competition and bring whoever runs the rink-dink operation under heel. at least one fighting type pokemon [] >Kung-Fu Conkeldurr(Mysterious Pokemon Sighted!) by Rika (In Progress) -It seems somewhere towards the north east a strange sighting has been made of a pokemon that mutated strangely. Investigate for us and catch the pokemon for study if possible! >WARNING This mission has been marked as DANGEROUS. Beware while hunting this pokemon! [] General Mission: Return of the Mummy! -A new section of ruins was discovered in the nearby Desert Resort, rumor has it that something strong is lurking inside and we want you to check it out and bring it back to us. Watch out for the ghosts hanging around too, it seems there are a good deal of them now after things were opened up. >WARNING This mission has been marked as DANGEROUS. Beware while hunting this pokemon! [] General Mission: Light Flashing Off Metal! -We've recently discovered a hidden valley in Mt. Silver only reachable by direct flight, and this valley is inhabited by a good deal of wild birds. We want you to go in and look for any interesting specimen to capture for study. The pokemon will be returned to you once study is complete. [] UPCOMING: Pacific Islands League Challenge -The Pacific Islands League has recently opened its doors to challengers after four years of being closed to the public. Included in the challenge for the first time is the Holon Island chain, which is chock full of rare pokemon called Delta Species. Your mission? Infiltrate the league challenge and bring back as many Delta Species as you can. -Note: Signing up for this mission does not guarantee your spot. Applicants will be carefully vetted by the executive board to ensure only the very best are selected. Cooking Buku Berries! -Just outside of Nacerene City a large berry farm has announced its started to cultivate rare berries from around the world and will have them for available for commercial sale soon. Rather then waste money on such things Cooking Division, with help from R&D, has decide to cut out the middle man altogether and start a hydroponic greenhouse in Castelia. Orders are to quietly enter the ranch and raid its berry stores for everything not nailed down and deliver them to Cooking. [] Meal on Wheels! -In the interest of expanding our business in the food industry Cooking Division has issued orders to find and steal food trucks. Steal at least five food trucks from around Castelia City and deliver them to R&D so they can be modified to double as surveillance vehicles. [] Direct Delivery! - To stay competitive with the fast food industry Cooking Division has decided to start a delivery service for Rocket Johnny's but we lack the pokemon to do it. Orders are to capture a large amount of Pidove and Zubat for day and night deliveries respectively. [] More Milktank! -We've all thought about what it might be like to have a Milktank produce a different flavor of milk. We know it sounds childish, but it could improve our options with the restaurant. We're afraid you'll have to get the pokemon yourself though. Medic Breeding Buffs! -An annual breeders convention is taking place in Nimbasa City and both medical and science division see it as a prime way to get some breeders in the ranks and start a proper breeding program. Orders are to go to the convention and use any means necessary to recruit breeders to the cause. The Unova league is sponsoring the event and security is expected to be tight so discretion is advised. Science Wondrous Weapons! -Information regarding a device known has a Wonder Launcher has reached the higher-ups and the Science Division wants one. Word is a software development company in Castelia has been given a new model to upgrade. Orders are to infiltrate the company and steal the launcher and bring it to the Science Division for analysis. Research and Development (Formerly Engineering) Obtain Energy! -The R&D Department requires someone to go into the Charge Stone Cavern and gather five large electric crystals for their machines. (Outdated, but I plan to revive Engineering as R&D and will run this regardless if the original creator is as gone as I think he is) More to come once revived. Scout Scout Mission: Search The City! -We've gotten more set up now, but we need more ways to make money. Get out there and find us something lucrative; be it buyers, places to steal from, or even just some good information. (Can be taken multiple times) [] In Search of Spirits -As you know, the Scout division has taken it upon themselves to disguise their comings and goings with that of a Bar owned and operated by the Shadow Triad. While it IS simply a front, we DO want to offer a good product. Anything you find that we can market well, we'll reward you for. [] Getting Our Bearings -We're in a new place and lack the luxuries Celadon gave us. We don't know who to bribe or what to look out for anymore. We want Scouts to get their hands on some police data as soon as possible so we can begin to repair the damage the move did to us. (One Special Operations member will assist in this mission.) Spec. Ops Lights! Camera! Action! -Orders have been issued from the higher-ups to infiltrate Pokestar Studios just north of Virbank City and become an actor. This is a highly covert mission and only operatives that have never been marked as members of TR may take part. The goal is to have a public face to gain influence in the media and use it to our advantage. Former gym leader Brycen is known to work in the studio and must not discover TR's presence at all. Additional rumors claim Sabrina, the former Saffron City gym leader, works at the studio from time to time as well. [] The End of an Era With Team Rocket moving out of Celadon and our forces cut down to a fraction of what they were previously we no longer need several of our old bases. The only problem is very few of them are actually safe. Of the three we plan to decommission we know one has been raided and taken by the League, one has been infested with poison types, and one we lost all contact with outside of several rather... disconcerting messages sent before they went dark. We need you to go in, take all the data off the system, wipe it, then take anything useful you can and get out. You don't need to AVOID casualties, but we'd rather not draw attention to ourselves after the move. [] Breaking in(to) Castelia We've heard tell of a museum here in Castelia that's having an exhibit on Mega Evolution. There will be several Key Stones there, and we want all of them. The place will be very well guarded and the security system will be top notch. We've also got insider info that a Detective that's pretty well known is sniffing around too. Be careful and don't kill anyone. We want this done clean, and for no one to know we were ever even there. [] Getting Our Bearings -We're in a new place and lack the luxuries Celadon gave us. We don't know who to bribe or what to look out for anymore. We want Spec Ops to get their hands on some police data as soon as possible so we can begin to repair the damage the move did to us. (One Scout member will assist in this mission.)Cook Gather Emergency Supplies! -With the recent attacks we want to be sure we have more than enough supplies should it come to a siege on any of our bases. Acquire said supplies as you see fit. (Outdated, but we always need more stuff.) Executive Paperwork. Endless Paperwork. --- Special Requests BIG GAME HUNTING: We have here a list of rare pokemon we've heard about or seen. Anything you bring back will be rewarded, and extras you get to keep. Get out there and show us what you can do, but be careful. We didn't start calling them 'Big Game' for nothing. * Silver Sawsbuck Herd * Deep Sea Octillery * King Kinglers * Tiny Torkoal * Berry Tropius * Garden Variety Torterra * Great Reef Corsola